Not Your Normal Mother
by Vampirelover99
Summary: Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing can handle just about anything, but can she raise the Wizarding World's only hope as well?
1. In the Arms of an Angel

Chp.1 In the Arms of an Angel

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing snarled in rage as she looked at the reports from the police. She spoke into the walkie talkie, saying, "A house in Little Whinging, 4 Private Drive, has been attacked by vampires. All occupants have been slaughtered. Alucard, destroy that vampire ASAP. We do not need a repeat of the Cheddar incident!"  
"As you wish, my master," replied the vampire, loading his twin caliber handguns and nodding to his fledging, "Come along, Police Girl."  
"Sir, yes sir, Master," said Seras Victoria, carrying the Harkonnen.  
The two vampires entered the house and scanned the area. Seras tried hard not to gag. Two adults and one incredibly fat child were on the ground ripped to shreds. Standing over them were two vampires, both male. One had a thick walrus like mustache, the other was bald as a billiard ball.  
"Well, well, look who is sent to take the trash out," cackled Baldie, unaware how powerful Alucard was.  
Alucard growled in anger. Newly changed punks always got on his nerves.  
Walrus man replied, "Looks like Hellsing send out the dogs."  
"That makes you dog food!" snarled Alucard, unleashing his hellbeasts.

As Seras watched the hell hounds rip apart the vampires, she couldn't help but hear someone banging on a door. She glanced toward the cupboard under the stairs where one of the deceased adults, a female, was leaning against, and sure enough, someone was banging on the door. She quickly opened it and stared in shock. Inside was a boy about 11 or 12 years of age who was wearing clothes that the deceased boy would wear. He had Coke bottle glasses that covered his sparkling green eyes and messy black hair. On his forehead was a lightning bolt shaped scar. He was clutching his knees to his chest and his eyes were wider then dinner plates. Seras realized with horror that he must have seen what had happened.  
"Hey there," she said, trying to keep a calm voice, "What's your name?"  
The boy looked up at her, revealing a bruise on his cheek. "Harry Potter."  
Alucard stepped into the hallway. "Police Girl, who are you talking-"The vampire stopped short when he saw the boy. "Where did you find him, Seras?"  
"He was hiding in the cupboard under the stairs, master," said Seras, trying to hold back tears, "I think he saw the whole thing."  
Alucard normally didn't care much for mortals, but seeing the young boy trembling like that struck the No Life King in the heart. Harry looked up at Alucard and asked, "What's going to happen to me?"  
Alucard then said, "We better take him to see Sir Integra. She'll know what to do."  
"Can I bring my wand and my other things?" asked the boy, fear written across his face.  
Alucard nodded, then turn to Seras and said, "Help him with his things."

* * *

Sir Integra waited for her vampire servants. _They should have been back by now, _she thought, _Damn it, Alucard, what the hell is taking you so long? _She glanced up to see Alucard and Seras. Alucard was carrying the boy, who still had fear on his face, while Seras carried his things.  
"Alucard, what is this?" demanded Sir Integra, "I thought I gave orders on bringing pets into the-"  
"He's a survivor, Sir Integra," said Alucard, "He's been through a lot. Something tells me we should take him to the manor. He doesn't look like he's been taken well cared of."

* * *

Back at Hellsing manor, a medical doctor had Harry strip down to his boxers and examined him. What had happened to Harry shocked everyone, even Alucard himself. He had bruises on his legs and arms, several fractures shown in the x-rays, and he hadn't had a decent meal since the beginning of the summer. Alucard also told Integra that the boy was a wizard and that his parents had been killed when he was a baby.  
"That much I could pull out of his head," said Alucard, "The deceased woman was his mother's sister. I guess she knew death was coming before doing her first act of kindness to the boy."  
"I'll see if the orphanages can take-" started Sir Integra when the boy, back in the clothes he was wearing, ran to her and hugged her. Even Alucard found this amusing.  
"Thank you," said Harry, his eyes shining.  
Alucard chuckled before saying, "Now what were you saying, my master?"  
Sir Integra glanced at the boy before turning to Walter and said, "Walter…get the boy a fresh set of clothes of the proper size, a room, and set him down to a warm meal. I need to think this through."  
Walter C. Dornez nodded and led Harry through the door, but not before Harry turned and smiled at Integra. She couldn't help but smile back.  
"Oh ho ho," said Alucard, "Is Sir Integra showing some attachment to the boy?"  
"Alucard, I doubt anyone is going to take him," she said, holding up Harry's family records, "I did research on these Dursleys and they have got to be the most dishonorable people on the planet."  
"So what are you going to do?" asked Alucard.  
Integra sighed and said, "I guess I'll be his new guardian."

Harry was seated in front of the fire, while Walter went to fetch him some Sheppard's Pie. He was wearing sweat pants and a sweat shirt with the Hellsing insignia on them. He was watching the flames when Sir Integra came in. she was known for smoking cigars, but she had no idea if Harry had asthma or not, so for now she was without a cigar. Harry turned his head at the sound of her footsteps and smiled at her.  
"How are you, Harry?" asked Integra, taking a chair opposite from him.  
Harry replied, "Hungry."  
At that moment Walter came back with Harry's food. Integra watched as the boy dug in immediately.  
"Harry, do you know what Hellsing is?" she asked.  
Harry whipped his mouth and said, "No, not really."  
"We are a secret organization that Her Royal Majesty has set up to protect England from vampires," said Sir Integra, "I myself am the granddaughter of Abraham Van Hellsing. We hunt down vampires as well as several other magical creatures."  
"You mean like those vampires that…that killed Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Cousin Dudley?" asked Harry.  
Integra realized that Seras had been right, that the boy did see the family get slaughtered. "Yes, Harry," she said, "We hunt vampires like those as well."  
Harry stared down at his Sheppard's Pie. Integra had to know. "Harry, how did you manage to get in the cupboard?"  
Harry looked up at her with a terrified look on his face. "Do you really want to know?"  
"I am curious, but I can understand if you don't want to talk about it," she said.  
Harry was silent for awhile until he said, "All right, I'll tell you."


	2. Harry's New Family

Chp.2 Harry's New Family

Harry took a deep breath and said, "It was sort of a normal day. Aunt Petunia told me to get supper ready, and Dudley was kicking me as usual. Suddenly I heard a breaking of glass and Uncle Vernon scream. Imagine my surprise when Aunt Petunia quickly shoved me in the cupboard and locked it. Normally she went to Dudley first. I heard her give a shriek and all I saw was red." Harry started to choke up with tears. "There was so much blood! I didn't think a person could let out that much blood, Sir Integra! Then Alucard and Seras came and Seras open the door and…………it was like entering a horror film…blood and guts everywhere!"  
The rest was choked out by sobs as Harry buried his face in his hands and cried. _I would have cried too if I saw my family slaughtered before me, _thought Integra, _even though they've abused him, they were still Harry's family._ She got up and walked over to Harry, pulling him into a hug.  
"Harry," she said, "Do you have anyone you could go to?"  
Harry sniffled and shook his head. "None of Uncle Vernon's family likes me," he said, "and everyone on Aunt Petunia's side of the family is dead."  
Integra gave a small smile and said, "Looks like you're stuck with me, Harry."  
Harry looked up at Integra bewildered. "You want to take care of me?" he asked.  
She nodded. "I may have only met you an hour ago," she said, "But I think you and I could get along just fine."  
Harry was silent before saying, "Could I call you Mum?"  
Integra smiled and said, "Of course you can, if you want."  
They immediately heard chuckling and saw Alucard walk through the wall. Integra glared at him. _Ugh that pain in the neck, _she thought.  
"Well, well, so how are you feeling, Mummy Integra?" teased Alucard.  
Integra smirked, which immediately worried Alucard. "Just for that remark, Alucard," she said, "you get to be the daddy."  
"WHAT?!?!?!?" roared the No Life King, "YOU MUST BE JOKING!"  
Harry, who decided to help Integra, immediately hugged the vampire, saying, "Hey Daddy, I'm home!"  
Seras, who had been walking past, couldn't help but giggle. Alucard snarled at her and spat, "Well if I'm this punk's dad, considering in a way making you my fledging makes you my daughter, you're his sister!"  
"Why don't we all stop this," suggested Walter, "and get Mr. Potter into bed. It is past midnight and after what he's been through I think its best that he gets some rest."  
Harry would have argued that he wasn't tired, but he had already fallen asleep. Alucard chuckled and lifted the boy up, carrying him to his new room. Integra couldn't help but chuckle.  
"What?" asked Alucard.  
She pointed at Harry's cheek. "He had his face pressed against your overcoat, and it left an impression on his cheek."

* * *

The next morning Harry went down to the basement where Seras and Alucard slept. Knowing Alucard would probably have his hide if he woke him, Harry went into Seras' room and knocked on her coffin lid. Seras opened the lid with a groan and looked at Harry.  
"Wha-what time is it, Harry?" asked Seras, hoping it wasn't the crack of dawn.  
"9 o'clock," said Harry, "Seras? Can I ask you something?"  
"What?" she said, yawning.  
Harry took a deep breath and said, "Are there any other organizations besides Hellsing?"  
Seras' eyes widened and she nodded. "The only other one I know of is Iscariot, the Vatican's Secret Section Thirteen," she said, "Though, I think they're scary."  
"How come?" asked Harry, sitting on the ground and listening.  
Seras sighed and climbed out of her coffin. "Well," said Seras, "one of their best men is Father Alexander Anderson, also known as the Paladin. He's a regenerating priest……he almost killed me in Northern Ireland."  
Harry looked up at her and said, "We're kind of alike, Seras. There was this dark wizard who killed my parents. He tried to kill me, but I survived."  
"You miss them don't you?" she asked.  
Harry nodded, saying, "I wish I got to know them."  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah, Seras?" asked Harry.  
"I know how you feel," she said, "I lost my parents as well."  
Harry couldn't help but hug Seras, tears leaving his eyes. Seras hugged back, crying as well. Just then Walter came in, surprising the two youngsters.  
"Beg your pardon," said Walter, "But Sir Integra wants to speak with Harry."

* * *

Harry entered Integra's study, saying, "You wanted to speak with me, Mum?"  
Integra stood up from her desk and walked over to him. "I understand you go to a wizarding school……Hogwarts isn't it?" she asked.  
Harry nodded, saying, "Yeah, that's the place."  
Integra nodded, puffing on her cigar, which she could smoke around Harry since due to his medical records he didn't have asthma. "Rest assured, Harry, you are still going to Hogwarts," she said, "But during your time here I would like you to help out with Hellsing."  
She had expected Harry to be disappointed, not running towards her and hugging her in excitement. "Really, Mum?" he cried, "You're going to let me hunt vampires?!?!?"  
Integra had to bite her tongue to keep in her laughter. "Yes, Harry," she said, "Not only would be the Wizarding World's only hope-yes, Alucard told me that bit-but you will also be serving the Queen of England and protecting the Anglican Church. That may seem much but I think you could handle it."  
Harry grinned and just before he left the room, he said, "I promise I will do my best, Mum! You'll see!"  
After he left, Walter came in. Integra turned to him, saying, "So, did you get a hold of Harry's file?"  
"That I did," said Walter, "and I found something interesting as well. Harry has a birthday coming up. July 31."  
"That's in four days," replied Integra, "We've got some major planning to do."  
Walter looked at Sir Integra, saying, "It's been awhile since I've worked on something such as a birthday party."  
"Then it's settled," said Integra, "Everyone will have to chip in, even Alucard-"  
"I RESENT THAT!" shouted Alucard, rising through the floor, "Why the hell should I buy that kid anything?"  
"Because, Alucard," said Integra coldly, "if you don't, I shall lock you back up in the dungeon again."  
Alucard groaned and muttered, "Fine…I'll get the snot-nosed kid something."  
"You understand, everyone," said Integra, "due to the fact that Harry hasn't had much of a good childhood, this shall be his best birthday ever!"

* * *

Harry was busy looking at the book Hagrid gave him that showed pictures of Harry and his friends. He stopped at one that showed him and his parents. Suddenly the book was pulled out of his hands, causing Harry to glare at the person who snatched it.  
"SERAS!" he shouted, "GIVE IT BACK!"  
But Seras wasn't listening. "OHMIGOSH HARRY IS THAT YOU?!?!? OH YOU LOOKED SO CUTE AS A BABY! AWWWWWW!"  
Harry growled and tried to get his book back. "DAMN YOU AND YOUR TALLNESS!" he screamed as he hopped up and down while she held the book high over her head, "GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"  
By then Alucard and Integra entered the room. Alucard snarled and shouted, "DAMN IT POLICE GIRL, GIVE IT BACK SO I DON'T GET A HEADACHE FROM HIS SCREAMING!"  
"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!?" demanded Integra.  
"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Alucard.


	3. Vampire Hunter in Training

Chp.3 Vampire Hunter in Training

**BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! **Harry cursed silently as he kept missing the target. Integra couldn't help but watch in amusement as Harry kept trying to nail the target. She finally got up and walked over to him  
"Quit trying to shoot like a human," she said.  
Harry looked at her like she had snakes coming out of her ears. "What?" he said, confused as all get out.  
Sir Integra sighed and pulled her Walther PP out, aiming at the target. "Here at Hellsing we have to be sure to hit the vampire or ghoul in the heart or the head. Humans tend to miss that when they shoot."  
Harry watched in amazement as she pulled the trigger and shot the target dead in the center.  
"How did you do that?!?" he cried, blinking in shock.  
Integra smiled. "Pretend you have an eye in the middle of your forehead," she said, "And you'll hit the target every time."  
Harry nodded, a bit uneasy and aimed the Benelli M4 shotgun at the target. He took a deep breath and then pulled the trigger.  
**KA-BLAMO! **Harry had taken out the target's head in one shot. Harry couldn't help but laugh. Integra smiled, wondering how the Wizarding Blokes would handle their only hope wielding a shotgun.

* * *

Integra then gave Harry strict orders to read all books dealing with vampires in the Hellsing library and to take notes on them. He read everything, from Bram Stoker's _Dracula _to _Carmilla_, the actual journal of Jonathan Harker and Mina Harker's diaries, as well as Abraham Van Hellsing's writings. He did this without complaining by keeping Integra's words in his head.  
_If you expand your knowledge on vampires, Harry, it will help you in the long run.  
Reading these books and journals will help you prepare yourself in case of a vampire attack.  
_Harry actually enjoyed this kind of learning. It was better then Potions class, for one thing, and was far more interesting then Defense Against the Dark Arts, if that was possible.  
"You know, Harry, you can always take a break," said Walter as he brought the boy tea and scones for a snack.  
Harry glanced up from going over a written version of John Seward's audio journal and said, "I have been. I study this for about thirty minutes and then take a break by watching vampire movies and compare their elements with the literature. Though, I think Dracula was right to try and vampirize Lucy."  
This shocked the butler. "Whatever made you think of that, Harry?" he asked.  
Harry leaned back in the chair. "Well, for starters," he said, "I doubt Van Hellsing knew about different blood types, but Dracula probably knew. The transfusions were possibly killing Lucy, so that was probably why Dracula probably bit her. Plus, I think that's what made her personality change. Well, that's what I can guess from watching the Dracula movie directed by Francis Ford Coppola."  
Walter pondered this for a moment and said, "Come to think of it, I never even thought of that. Oh yes," said the butler, handing Harry a stack of files, "Sir Integra wants you to go over these files. They cover everything you should know about Vatican's Section XIII, also known as Iscariot."  
Harry nodded, even though all this work was tiring. Still, if he was going to work for Hellsing, he had to be prepared.

* * *

Walter left the library, and when he was a good distance away he said, "Did he actually hit the nail on the head, Alucard?"  
The vampire stepped out of the wall and gave a ghost of a smile. "Yes, he did," said Alucard, "Van Hellsing knew nothing about blood types. I was just trying to save Lucy's life."  
Walter smiled, saying, "That boy is smarter then he thinks he is."  
"Not really," said Alucard, "he fails horribly at Potions."  
"Well, we can't all be good at something," said Walter.  
Alucard glanced at the door of the library, watching Harry move the books to the side as he opened the first file, which contained information about Father Alexander Anderson. Alucard let out a chuckle.  
"What's so funny?" asked Walter.  
Alucard grinned, saying, "Wait till he gets to the file of Iscariot's leader, Enrico Maxwell."

* * *

Integra just happened to be passing the library room when Harry did reach that file, and got an earful of his roaring laughter. She raced in and saw him holding Maxwell's file and doubled over with laughter.  
"I don't see how Enrico Maxwell is funny," she said, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.  
Unfortunately, Harry caught it and grinned. "You like him, don't you, Mum?"  
"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," she said, turning away.  
"I think you do," said Harry. He happened to know that lovey-dovey look after seeing some students looking at their crushes.  
Integra gave him a harsh glance before softening it and said, "Let's head downstairs Harry."  
Harry gave her a confused look until he reached the dinning area. The sight he saw made him wonder if it was all a dream. There were balloons and a banner that said "Happy Birthday Harry", as well as chocolate cake. Seras was helping Alucard blow balloons, as he seemed to be struggling. Walter was busy sticking candles in the cake when Harry entered, glancing up and smiling as the boy entered.  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," said Walter.  
Harry was about to answer when there was a loud hacking sound. Alucard, who was trying to blow a balloon, accidently inhaled and the balloon was lodged in his throat. Seras had to shove her hand in his mouth and yanked it out. It was Alucard could do to keep from killing the boy as Harry burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that night, Harry was going through all the gifts that were given to him. He had gotten night-vision goggles from Walter, new clothes that actually fit him from Seras, a model Sopwith Pup (for those who don't know that's a WWII British airplane) from Alucard (who told Harry it was either that or a box of paperclips). Harry was just about to get ready for bed when there was a knock at the door and Integra stepped in.  
"Thought I'd give you your present from me, Harry," she said, handing him a box wrapped in blood red wrapping paper.  
Harry took it and opened in, staring in shock. Inside was a dark green version of what Seras wore, with trousers instead of a mini-skirt, of course. He grasped the woolen fabric and stared at the Hellsing coat of arms.  
"Welcome to Hellsing, Harry," said Integra, smiling.  
Harry let out tears of happiness as he hugged her with enthusiasm.


	4. Meeting the Paladin

Chp.4 Meeting the Paladin

Harry was right in the middle of a dream when Seras shook him awake. Harry groaned and swatted her hands away.  
"Five more minutes, Mum," he said.  
"Harry, wake up!" shouted Seras, "There's a vampire we need to kill!"  
Harry sat up groggily, looking at Seras in annoyance. He did not like waking up in the middle of the night, especially at one o'clock in the morning. He stumbled out of bed, shoved Seras out of the room, and slipped on the Hellsing uniform. He stumbled groggily out of his room, trying to wake up.  
The ice cub down the back of his shirt woke him up. Harry yelped and glared at the laughing Alucard.  
"Not funny," muttered Harry as he headed downstairs, grabbed the Benelli shotgun, as well as a Luger, and a Jericho 941. Integra stood in the doorway, watching silently and praying _Don't let Harry get killed. And I hope they don't run into Anderson. _Harry turned around and smiled at her. She quickly crossed over to him and hugged him.  
"Be safe," she said, kissing his forehead with motherly affection.  
Harry nodded, saying, "I'll try."

* * *

Harry was waiting outside with Seras while Alucard took a majority of the ghouls out.  
"I hope this doesn't turn out like what happened in Northern Ireland," said Seras, holding onto the Harkonnen.  
"Don't jinx it, Seras," said Harry, hoping he _didn't _run into Alexander Anderson.  
"It's our turn Harry," said Seras, rushing forward and kicking the door down.  
Harry followed behind her, and almost got bit by a ghoul. He took it out with the door to its face. He had to remember to duck whenever Alucard was shooting, as those bullets packed a punch.

Meanwhile, somewhere in England, Professor Dumbledore received dreadful news from Arabella Figg. The Dursleys had been killed by vampires, and Harry was being raised by Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. To make it worse, Harry was for Hellsing. He had to find a way to convince Sir Hellsing that Harry needed to be raised in a Wizarding family, not one of those hunting monsters. He turned to Professor McGonagall.  
"Fetch me an owl, Minerva," he said, "this is of strict importance."

* * *

"Well done, Harry," said Alucard, viewing the carnage, "let's see how you deal with the vampire."  
Harry nodded but suddenly caught something shiny heading towards Seras. It looked like a-  
"SERAS LOOK OUT!" cried Harry, shoving Seras to the side as the bayonets pierced his shoulder blades. He cried out in pain as the blades went through the bone. Seras let out a scream.  
"Oh, hell," said Alucard, turning to the direction of where the blades came from. Standing there was a priest about Alucard's height, wielding bayonets. Harry recognized him from his file. It was Father Alexander Anderson, the Paladin. A human regenerator and Iscariot's trump card. Suddenly the air was filled with Bible pages being pinned to the walls. Harry tried to remember what it was called. _I think it was called a barrier. _Anderson made his way towards the three, an evil smirk on his face.  
"Beautiful night, isn't it?" said the paladin, "Ye freaks?"  
Harry trembled a little, knowing bullets weren't going to help him against this monster. Never less, he aimed his shotgun at the paladin, only for Alucard to shove his gun down.  
"No, Harry," said Alucard through gritted teeth, "This is between me and him. Police Girl, get him out of here!"  
"But Master!" Seras cried, "What about the barrier?!"  
Alucard was too enraged to hear what his fledging had to say. Knowing the barrier could hurt Seras, Harry started to tear down the Bible pages, wincing with each movement of his shoulder blades.  
"No ye don't!" said Anderson, throwing a bayonet, striking Harry's side. Harry felt the blade hit his lung and cried out in pain. Harry grasped for his wand and aimed it at Anderson, trying to say the spell before he screamed in agony.  
"_Flipendo!_" he shouted, gasping for breath.  
The jinx knocked the priest back several feet. Harry gasped loudly, the pressure in his lungs a bit too much.  
"Seras, cover me," he wheezed as he went back to tearing down the barrier so they could get out.

Integra couldn't stop pacing around her office. Something was wrong, they should be back by now. She glanced at the door quickly as Walter hurried in.  
"What is it, Walter?" she said, "Are they back?"  
"I'm afraid not, Sir Integra," he said, "The vampire was killed hours ago, but our Vatican attaché just sent cable that Iscariot sent Father Anderson!"  
Before Walter could do anything, Integra was grabbing her sword and her gun.  
"Sir Integra, I'm sure Alucard and Seras will be fine," said Walter.  
"It's not them I'm worried about," said Integra, "it's Harry!"

* * *

Harry was struggling to stand as he felt another bayonet pierce his leg. He ignored the pain as he kept tearing the Bible pages down, wanting to get Seras out of there.  
"HARRY WATCH OUT!" screamed Seras, but the warning came too late.  
Harry shrieked as a bayonet imbedded itself in his hand reaching for a Bible page. The sudden cry caused him to collapse in exhaustion as his lungs heaved for oxygen. Seras quickly crouched next to him and tried applying pressure with her handkerchief to his side. Harry felt tears streaming out of his eyes. The pain was intolerable. Then, suddenly he heard a feminine shriek and the sound of a bullet going off, striking Anderson between the eyes.  
"What the-" he started, but was cut off by another bullet.  
Sir Integra was bolting down the hallway, eyes narrowed, teeth gritted, and her nostrils seemed to be flaring. What used to be a proper Englishwoman now resembled something more like a lioness protecting her cubs.  
**"You bastard!" **she screamed, slamming Anderson's jaw with a right hook, **"How dare you attack my ward!"**  
Harry glanced at Alucard and said, "Does she always act like this?"  
"No, said Alucard, "Last time it was a vampire trying to kill one of her soldiers."  
He chuckled at Harry's shocked gaze and said, "What? You thought since you were her ward she was giving you special treatment?"  
Harry shook his head as he watched Integra deliver blow after blow on the surprised paladin. Then, from most likely from loss of blood, Harry passed out.

Integra sat nervously in the ambulance as she watched Harry lie there on the cot. She held on to his unbandaged hand and squeezed it gently.  
"He'll be alright, Master," said Alucard, "He's Hellsing worthy, I can tell."  
"He almost got killed, Alucard," she said, "I can't put him in danger again."  
Alucard was silent for awhile before saying, "When he wakes up, you should ask him. Besides, Master, if anyone's to blame it's the Vatican."  
Integra sighed and glanced down at Harry, who for some reason had a smile on his face. _What is he thinking of?  
_Alucard chuckled as he read Harry's thoughts and answered Integra's question.  
"Master, he's thinking of someone named Hermione Granger."


	5. Wizarding Matters

Chp.5 Wizarding Matters

Harry woke up groggily in a hospital bed. Expecting the worse, he lifted the covers and found that he was in one of those ugly hospital gowns. He placed a hand on his side and felt the bandages. That was when he noticed that he was hooked up to an IMV, and tried not to gag at the sight of the needle in his hand. He glanced around and saw Integra resting her head on the side of the bed. He cautiously reached over and rested a hand on her shoulder.  
"Mum?" he said, his voice a little hoarse.  
Integra raised her head, her eyes watery and bloodshot. Her hair was a tangled mess and her glasses sat on her nose crooked. She had tears streaming out of her eyes as she smiled.  
"You're ok," she whispered, placing a hand on his cheek, "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it, considering how deep the bayonet was in your lung."  
"Anderson!" said Harry, "Where-"  
"He's gone back to Rome," said Integra, "and before you ask, you've been here for twelve hours."  
Harry struggled to prop himself up, only to wince in pain. Integra smiled a little and helped him up.  
"The doctor said you have to let your leg heal, and rest until you're lung heals properly," she said before smirking, "But we cheated a little. I had Alucard speed up the healing on the lung."  
Harry nodded, coughing a little hard. Integra sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Harry," she said.  
"For what?" he said trying to get into a comfortable position.  
"For putting you in danger," she said, her voice breaking, "I-I can't let it happen again."  
"Mum, I'm fine," said Harry, "I faced things most twelve year olds dream of never facing. I had to fight a professor who was trying to get the Sorcerer's stone-"  
"The Sorcerer's stone?" said Integra, "I thought it was just a myth."  
So Harry told Integra about what had happened, not leaving out a single detail.

* * *

Harry and Integra arrived back at the manor a few hours later. The moment they entered the manor they heard screaming. Walter, who had gotten the mail, had opened the red letter to see what it was about, and now it was shrieking loudly. Harry groaned when he saw the Howler, his tight on his crutches becoming stronger. The Howler was so annoying that Alucard started shooting at it, reducing it to ash.  
"What the bloody hell was that about?" demanded Integra.  
"Terribly sorry, Sir Integra," said Walter, "It just started screaming that Harry had to go to trial for using Magic in front of a 'Muggle'."  
"Muggle?"  
"Non-magic folk," said Harry, "But I only used my wand in self defense against Father Anderson!"  
"There's another letter as well," said Walter, "from a Professor Albus Dumbledore."  
Integra took the letter and started to read it. By the time she finished, her cigar laid on the floor in half while the corner of her mouth was bleeding from biting it. Harry looked a bit concerned.  
"What is it Mum?" said Harry.  
Integra was still glaring at the letter when she said, "It seems that I'm going to have to fight for custody over you. This Dumbledore believes that I am an unfit parent."  
She tossed the letter into the fire, her blue eyes hard and blazing like hell-fire.  
"Walter, take Harry up to his room. I need to think this through," she said through her teeth.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe this. This was utter bullshit! Integra, Seras, and Alucard saved him from becoming vampire food, and now people wanted to take him away from those who actually cared about him. He heard a knock at the door and turned to see Seras walked in. she gave a small cry and hugged Harry, almost knocking him over.  
"Thank you," she said in a small voice.  
"For what?" said Harry, still a bit dazed.  
"For saving me," she said, "You know, most people are too scared by Anderson to even think about attacking him. He's just so intimidating. I just wanted to ask you something. Why did you shove me out of the way?"  
Harry was quiet for awhile as he closed his eyes. He thought of the mum and dad he hardly knew, the Dursleys who treated him badly, and then he thought of his new family, the Hellsing organization. He then opened his eyes and turned to Seras.  
"I wasn't able to help save my parents that night I lost them," he said, "and I wasn't able to try and save the Dursleys from dying. You, Alucard, Walter, and Sir Integra are the closest thing I have to an actual family……I don't want to loose you guys."  
Seras smiled and sat down next to Harry. "That was still stupid, Harry," she said, "I can heal quicker then a human."  
"I know that," he said, "but bloody hell, Seras, those were blessed blades! You'd be taking as long as me to heal."  
"Just-leave Anderson for the Master next time, okay, Harry?" she said, "It would be easier on Sir Integra."  
As Seras left his room, Harry snorted and glanced up at the ceiling. "What are the odds of me actually listening to that?" he said.

* * *

Integra was busy glaring at the letter from Dumbledore. If looks could kill, her glare could have burned a hole in the letter.  
"Are you alright, Master?" said Alucard, who was walking on the ceiling, "You look unhappy."  
"No, Alucard, I'm knitting a sweater, OFCOURSE I'M UNHAPPY!" she shouted, "These Wizarding bastards are trying to take Harry from me!"  
"I could kill them?"  
"Not everything can be solved by shooting, Alucard," she said bitterly.  
"You forget, you're great at winning arguments," he said.  
Integra looked up at him, saying, "I just don't know what they're going to throw at me."  
Alucard was silent, reading Sir Integra's mind. He then blinked at her shocked.  
"You want me, Police Girl, and Walter to come along?" he said.  
"Yes," said Integra, as if it was a fact.  
Alucard bit his lip nervously. He hadn't been involved with the Ministry in a long time…he just hoped Fudge didn't recognized him now.


	6. The Trial

Chp.6 The Trial

After a few weeks of physical therapy to get his leg back into gear, Harry was finally able to go back with the other Hellsing soldiers. During those weeks Harry got more meat on his bones and was building lower and upper muscle strength. If you had a picture of Harry when he lived with the Dursleys and one of when he lived with Sir Integra, you would wonder if they gave him a truckload of food. Being Dudley's cousin, Harry was already a fast runner, as he was constantly beat up by Dudley, but since he started working with Hellsing, his speed soon became only half of Alucard's speed.  
One day, as Harry was doing laps around the manor, Walter grabbed his arm and stopped Harry, surprising the boy with his strength.  
"Sorry to interrupt your training exercises," said the butler, "But Sir Integra wishes to speak to you."  
Harry nodded, racing up inside, grabbing some gingersnap from one of the trays in the kitchen, and scurried up the stairs to Integra's office. She was waiting by the window, and turned the moment Harry opened the door.  
"You called?" said Harry between mouthfuls of gingersnap.  
Integra held back a chuckle, seeing the boy with crumbs coming out of his mouth. She remembered when she snuck gingersnaps out of the kitchen when she was a little girl……when her father was still alive.  
"Harry, you're going to have to show us how to get to the Ministry," she said.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but feel nervous as they headed down the long corridor. He pulled nervously at the collar of his new suit, and glanced at Alucard. To his surprise the vampire looked nervous as well.  
_Why the hell are you nervous, Alucard? _Harry said in his thoughts.  
_**Fudge and I do not get along well, **_replied the vampire in Harry's head. _**Let's just say if Sir Integra found out what I did, I'm going to be stuck in the dungeon for awhile.  
**_Harry nodded. The vampire was dressed in his usual attire as well as Walter and Integra, but Seras was wearing a business dress instead of her usual uniform. This was probably the best idea.  
The doors open and Harry walked in, sitting down in the chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge, a mirrored version of Winston Churchill if he was unhealthy, stood.  
"Harry Potter," said the Minister, "You are hereby charged with-Merlin's Beard! The Noseferatu Alucard!"  
Alucard gulped, as Sir Integra glanced at him questionably. He gave one of his creepy grins and gave a small bow.  
"Cornelius Fudge," said the vampire, "I must say you're in perfect health."  
"Perfect health my foot!" shrieked the Minister, pulling his collar to the side to show a rather ugly bruise on his left shoulder, "I almost lost use of this arm! My left arm!"  
"Curious," murmured Alucard, "I remember it being the right."  
Integra stood up and glared at the both of them. "This can wait," she said in a no nonsense voice, "I am Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing of the Hellsing Organization. I believe the matter is about Harry using magic in front of……Muggles, isn't it?"  
Fudge nodded, obviously shocked that a woman was telling him what to do.  
Integra smirked. "Harry was actually defending himself against the Vatican's agent Father Alexander Anderson, a regenerator."  
Dumbledore stood up, addressing Fudge. "This brings forth another problem," he said, "Harry is living in an environment where there is constant danger and-my God!-he is allowed to wield weapons. I say he is removed from Hellsing and put in a safer environment!"  
"You're wrong!"  
All eyes were on Harry, who was standing up. He was glaring at Dumbledore in anger for the first time ever.  
"I'm working for Hellsing because I chose to!" he said, "I lost my parents and the Dursleys, and I'm not going to let the same happen to anyone else!"  
"You're in no position to decide, Harry!" said Dumbledore, "You're going to have to do what the Ministry decides!"  
Harry just glared in anger, gritting his teeth. Integra placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Dumbledore a look that sent chills down his spine.  
"He may not be able to," she said, "but I can."

* * *

It took Integra's negotiations, Walter fending off thrown tea cups, and Seras trying to stop Alucard from shooting everyone. But in the end, Integra won custody and……with great difficulty, Alucard didn't have to go in the dungeon.  
Later that evening, as Integra and Harry were sitting down to dinner, a familiar snowy owl swooped into the room and landed on the table, making distressed hoots.  
"Hedwig!" cried Harry, extremely happy to see his pet owl again.  
Integra grasped the owl's leg and took the letter attached to it. She had a puzzled look on her face as she said, "Diagon Ally?"  
"That's probably my school supply list," said Harry, stroking Hedwig's side, "Luckily I know where Diagon Ally is."


	7. Gilderoy Lockhartthe Pansy

Chp.7 Gilderoy Lockhart…the Pansy

Harry watched as Integra furiously read through _Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry could tell Integra was going to burst a blood vessel.  
"OOOH!" she said, "OOH! This…this…charlatan! He knows nothing of vampires!"  
With that she slammed the book hard on the ground and stomped on it several times, causing a scene. Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the stack of books.  
"You are not getting any of his books!" she said, gritting her teeth, "I bet anything he writes is complete rubbish!"  
Harry nodded, glancing at a girl who was picking up the stomped on book with tears in her eyes. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling to him.  
"Harry!"  
He turned around and got glomped by his friend and secret crush, Hermione Granger. Harry blushed a little, smiling shyly.  
"Hey, Hermione," he said.  
Hermione smiled at him, unaware, however, that a shadow separated itself from Sir Integra's and was moving itself under Hermione, looking up her skirt.  
"ALUCARD!" snapped Integra, noticing her servant's perverseness.  
Alucard groaned and manifested back to his human form, which scared the living daylights out of Hermione. She shrieked, leaping back by accident, and almost knocked Ron Weasley over onto the pavement.  
"What the bloody hell?" cried Ron, trying not to hit his head.  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Hermione kept staring at Alucard, a mixture of disgust and horror on her face.  
"This could take awhile," muttered Harry, who then said, "Hey, where's Walter?"  
Just then Seras came over, wearing a hoodie and jeans. Integra raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Where's Walter, Seras?" asked Integra.  
"I lost him when he was talking to that one lady who was selling Butterbeer…whatever that is."  
Harry grabbed Integra's arm and turned to Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione, I'd like you to meet my new foster mom, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."  
"Charmed," said Integra, who was already thinking about tossing Alucard in the dungeon.  
They said their greetings and headed into the bookshop. Integra was smart to bring a handgun in case she was attacked, but as of now she was staring at all of the people around her. She was blinded for a moment by a flash of camera light and then noticed Harry had been towed up on the platform by a blonde man with crystal blue eyes.  
"What the dickens does that man think he is?" hissed Integra, considering whether to shoot that man or not.  
Mrs. Weasley whispered excitedly, "That's Gilderoy Lockhart. Isn't he marvelous?"  
Integra inhaled deeply on her cigar and headed up to the platform. "So," she said, "You are the famous Gilderoy Lockhart."  
Lockhart glanced at her as one would look down at vermin, replying, "Yes…whom do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"  
Integra chuckled before saying, "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organization."  
"Ah, yes," said Lockhart with a bored tone in his voice, "The infamous Hellsing organization, destroying all vampires, even use vampires to carry out the task. Might I suggest my book, _Voyages with Vampires_, to help your colleagues out?"  
_**CA-RACK!**_ No sooner had he said this, Sir Integra's fist collided with his jaw, knocking him over.  
"Do you really expect me to buy any of your trash!" she shouted, shocking many people in the room, "I rather listen to an amateur then to a…a…charlatan!"

Harry, not wanting to get caught in the chaos, started moving towards the door. Just then who should he bust to but Draco Malfoy.  
"Bet you loved that, Potter," snarled Draco, "Famous Harry Potter, can't go in a normal bookshop without making the front page."  
"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Harry.  
Just then Ron came up to Harry, saying, "Did you see the look on my mum's face when your guardian slugged Lockhart in the face? For a moment I thought she was going to scream." Ron then noticed Malfoy standing there and glared at him.  
"What's this about you getting a new guardian, Potter?" sneered Draco, "Did your old ones finally throw you out onto the street?"  
"They were murdered," said Harry calmly, as if he was talking about the weather.  
Draco's jaw dropped, surprised Harry was speaking calmly about this, and before he could say anything, Integra came walking towards Harry. Her lip was cut and bleeding, her glasses askew on her face with one of the lens missing, and her suit was wrinkled.  
"Come along, Harry, before I get sued for making a wizard 'celebrity' cry and piss himself," she said.

* * *

Later that evening at the Hellsing manor, Harry was watching Walter trying to follow the recipe the Butterbeer vendor gave him in hope that he could recreate the famous Wizarding drink.  
"Walter?" asked Harry, honestly wanting to break the silence, "Why is Mum always so stern? It's rare that I'll catch her smiling…"  
"Leadership was brought onto her at a very young age," said Walter, whipping his brow of sweat, "Her father died when she was ten, naming her the head of Hellsing…his brother Richard wanted the power for himself…so he tried to have Sir Integra killed."  
"What?" cried Harry, sitting upright, stunned someone that wasn't immortal would want to kill Sir Integra. Well, besides Iscariot of course.  
Walter nodded, saying, "She crawled through the ventilation shafts and into the basement, as her father said that if she was in ever some kind of peril, something in the dungeon would be her salvation."  
"That was Alucard, wasn't it?" said Harry.  
"Exactly. Now take a taste of this. Did I follow the recipe correctly?"  
The moment Harry swallowed some of the homemade Butterbeer his hand quickly covered his mouth and he started hacking.  
"What? Too hot?" said Walter, alarmed.  
"No, Walter. Too much butterscotch!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey sorry this one is late, guys. I've been busy with final exams. But they're coming to an end, so the updates should happen more then usual.**


End file.
